Demonic Misadventures of Love
by Auto-nin
Summary: Adoption Pending...AU 13 year old Uchiha Itachi discovered he is cursed as is every Uchiha heir to die by accident or eaten by demons unless they arrange to be marry young. He also finds the cure of this curse, wed Snake Mistress Uzumaki Naruto who's a female perv. PG-13ish
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer-I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be going through college right now.

Author note-Yo! Man, I have been quite busy with essays and projects. Luckily for me, I had a slight cool down at this moment and got to post this story and another. I still have my poll up for three more stories to be voted on. You all can vote as many times as you like.`Also, it might be till around Winter Break till I start really heating up the presses for major updating. Luckily, out of most of my classes, the week of final exams will count in this time. Till then, I can't promise anything, but I might possibly update if possible. Also, a slight cross with Momogumi Plus Senki.

* * *

Ch.1 "A Whiskered White Serpent And Cursed Heir"

"Zzzzz." A long white snake stared at the white hair teenage before it. It slivered around the white hair thirteen year old, trying to figure out if the blond was ever going to wake up. The blond hair tanned skinned dark enough to conflict the white hair while three whiskers like scars on the teen's cheeks. The blond was just wearing a black sweat shirt and worn orange jumpsuit pants with old bloodstains. The teen also had a slightly curved body with long limps that were lean with muscle. "Chuzzz." The teen's mouth opened and the curious snake slipped in.

"Huh?" The teen blinked to expose bright, sapphire like orbs in narrowed eyes. The teen looked down to see a bit of the snake's tails wagging in panic as it couldn't get out of teen's mouth. "You baka!" The teen shouted, somehow with the snake in the teen's mouth, before pulling the snake out and glaring at it while sitting up. "What you trying to do? Commit suicide by digestion?"

-Jiggle-

"Huh?" The white hair teen looked down to see her breasts which were quite a large size for her age hanging when she sat up. The teenage girl put the snake down on her lap and grabbed the boobs. "…Where'd these come from?" The white hair teen asked before trying to remember… To find she remembered nothing.

"…Hm… Let's see… Tree… Grass…. Snake who is suicidal." The teen sighed, making note she at least remember what things were and knew what they were.

"Hiissss!" The snake hissed, trying to move up the blond's body to try and hiss in the blond's ear in anger only to get snagged between the blond's breasts when she pushed them together to ensnare the snake.

"Hey, you went into my mouth. What kind of stupid snake goes into a person's mouth?" The girl glared at the snake who was struggling to get loose.

"Hisss hisss hisss!" The white hair girl let the snake go and the snake glared back at her.

"So… I am…Ah! I remember my name! I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" The snow white teen chimed. "…But, that's about it…" Naruto sighed frowning, though not sad about remembering anything. What can get you down for not remembering anything?

"Hisss!" Naruto looked at the snake."Hissss hisss!"

"So, you're saying you know me and I have a purpose?" Naruto asked at the mad snake.

"Hisssss hisss hissss!" The snake hissed in a tantrum, but Naruto listened as to anyone else the snake was hissing, but the white hair teen could hear words.

"So… I am reborn-loosely said-after your master pulled me out of the reality I had been reborn in by mistake thanks to a jutsu and I have to go find the current heir of the clan was to be wedded into as a peace agreement between two clans my clan had to constantly keep in check as I need to complete the promise to my clan?"

"Hiss!" The snake nodded, happy the girl understands.

"Who cares." The snake went wide-eyed somehow as Naruto got up and began to walk away. "You're probably lying to me as I have no memory." Naruto waved, not even shocked when her now long white hair which broke into eight major downward spikes from the spiky mess of hair on her head to form hair hands and wave as well.

"Hisss! Hisss!" The snake cried, following the blond.

"Leave me alone." Naruto sighed before she froze in midstep and suddenly found herself in front of a large cage in some kind of sewer. Naruto blinked boredly with a frown as she saw a paper with seal on it. A pair of evil eyes and a wide grin of sharp teeth greeted the blond.

**"Well, hello my host. Oh, how wonderful that the fact my first host was the counter-part of your sister! But, first, I need you to remove the seal so we can talk."**

"…" Naruto blinked at the evil being before her, unfazed by it.

**"What's wrong? Why don't you take off the se-AGH!"** One of the eight large spikes formed a chopping looking hand and hit the demon aside its head, giving Naruto a good look at the nine tail fox inside.

"Baka. I don't know why you are in there, but I know right from wrong. You did a grave sin to be sealed inside my mind." Naruto sighed. Even though she didn't have any memory, she did have knowledge of demons. She knew before her was a kitsune, a very powerful kitsune, but its energy was off… As if it was a piece of a greater demon. "Don't try me… I will hurt you if I must as I am clearly you jailer." Naruto sighed as the beast looked at the white hair girl with shock.

However, the beast quickly smirked. **"Heh. At least you still have your courage, even if you are a girl now. AGH!"** The nine tail fox found itself being beaten to a pulp by eight large fists of hair before Naruto found herself back outside her mind, now taking in that fact she was in the woods.

"Hiiss?" Naruto looked into the red eyes of the white snake which was around her neck and looking into her face.

"Now… I'm hungry, so I am going to fine something to eat." Naruto chimed, leaving behind an out cold snake with several bumps and bruises on its head as she walked through the woods. She sniffed the air to locate the scent of a city. "It will be faster to fly." The blond said as her eight hair spikes formed into wings and she flew off.

"Hisss!" The snake cried, slivering as fast as it could to catch up with Naruto. It's master would skin it alive and eat it if it didn't help Naruto keep with her promise!

Snake-Snake-Snake

"I'm so sorry!" A waitress shouted while bowing as a customer wiped off the drinks she had spilled onto the customer before her. She had tripped somehow on her own feet and drenched the poor customer she was trying service along with his three friends who would eating at the restaurant.

"Nah. It's alright." Thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi sighed as Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Uchiha Shisui stared at the soaked Uchiha birthday boy. "I'm used to it."

"Heh! I bet one of your fan girls paid the girl to purposely soak you." Asuma chuckled as the waitress blushed in embarrassment.

"No… My DAD is acting up." Itachi sighed in monotone, spying a strange serpent like mark on his wrist before it disappeared. He noticed it, yet no one else ever did as they never were close enough to see it before it disappeared.

"Dad?" Kakashi asked, glad he didn't get wet as he was reading his favorite Icha Icha Paradise volume.

"No… Disaster attraction disorder." Shisui sighed. "Itachi's way of saying when if it doesn't belong in the ninja category, he's a klutz… But, this, I'm beginning to wonder if your fangirls really are trying to soak you every time we go to a restaurant as this happens every time to the point you even bring a towel with you." Shisui sweated, pointing out Itachi indeed brought a towel with him even though he had no idea where Kakashi, Asuma, and Shisui were going to take him for his thirteenth birthday. "Ever since Itachi has been six, he has been suffering from accidents and such all the time."

"So, Itachi just has poor luck." Asuma sighed. "I can understand. I mean, a good amount of ninja have poor luck in some things."

"Like how you two are in your twenties, yet have yet to get any really good dates." Shisui grinned as the glares from Kakashi and Asuma instantly told the older Uchiha he was going to get it later. "But, Itachi, you should really start dating. I mean, you do have some cute looking girls in your fan club."

"…" Itachi frowned, looking down. "Nah… I'm too young to be thinking about stuff like." Itachi didn't really understood why girls always were asking him out. However, he didn't have time for such stuff… Or, was it more of the fact anyone really close to him gets hurt thanks to his strange ability to attract accidents and disasters around him that he didn't let anyone really get close? Itachi no longer knew which the reason was. He always was alone because of being the Uchiha heir, their "prodigy," but many people didn't see that since he was six, strange accidents and such had happened around him and often anyone near him got hurt as well. Itachi didn't want anyone who isn't an enemy to get hurt because of him.

"Well, maybe buying you an issue of Icha Icha Paradise will help you out!" Shisui happy face soon was hit with a dish, this time purposely done by one of the waitresses and she did not apologize.

"Shisui… You really need to see a councilor about your problems. At least, Kakashi-san keeps his mouth shut on such things." Itachi sighed as Shisui ordered the dish that was used as a weapon on his face, still happy even after getting hit with food. "Plus, I'm thirteen. It's not like I am going to marry anytime soon."

"Baka. Marrying age is sixteen here in Konoha." Shisui ruffled Itachi's hair. "At least you got women flocking to you, so you should take the chance of being a playboy and finding-ACK!" Kakashi, Asuma, and Itachi sweated as another waitress nailed him in the face with another dish, trying to get through the pervert's thick skull to go on another subject.

"I better leave before Shisui dies from food… And I don't mean food poisoning." Itachi sighed, getting up.

"But, this is your birthday. You should enjoy it." Kakashi chimed.

"Yeah, but I also need to change my clothes as I gotten quite wet to the point the towel isn't enough to dry me off." Itachi sighed, showing how his clothes were sticking to his body. "But, I am grateful for you all treating me to lunch for my birthday." Itachi bowed and then calmly left before any of the three older ninja could complain or say anything.

'…My disorder keeps getting worse and worse each year I grow older.' Itachi thought, noticing how when he was six, it was mainly tripping and small stuff like books falling on him, but now he was nearly crushed by boulders on missions and slipping off cliffs into raging rivers. If it wasn't for the fact thanks to war overtaking his childhood and forcing him to grow up and become a ninja, he probably would have died by now even though losing his precious childhood as the price.

"…Many building… Many humans… Slate, stagnant clean air…" Itachi looked up and blinked when he saw a white hair girl sitting on top of a five story building, a pout on her face, which was slightly scary thanks to her narrowed eyes and strange lively, yet vague look in her sapphire eyes and face. "…I don't like this place." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the whiskered teen.

'O-kay… You're weird…' Itachi, thought, remembered white hair was rare among young people. 'Is she a ninja?'

"Itachi-kun!" Itachi looked forward to see one of his fangirls running towards him. "Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun!" Itachi stared at the wrapped gift the girl held before her. "Do you want to go out with me to celebrate your birthday?"

"No…" Itachi sighed as the girl recoiled. He, however, thought the girl saw he was wet and needing to go home and change clothes. Plus, he really didn't care for presents. They almost always end up ruined in the end because of his disorder. Material things weren't worth much in truth. "Excuse me."

"Itachi-kun doesn't like me!" Itachi flinched when the dark hair girl began to cry.

"W-Wait…" Itachi froze as he didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to make the girl cry. Sure, he did not like his fan girls, but he really didn't want to hurt their feelings. He just didn't want them getting close to him because of his disorder!

"Watch out!" Itachi blinked in shock as he saw a horse attached to a cart running out of control and running straight for him and his fangirl.

"Huh?" Itachi pushed the girl out of the way, her gift hitting the ground and breaking as Itachi saw the horse coming too fast for him to dodge.

'Aw, crude… This is going to hurt or kill me!' Itachi thought, seeing the horse crazed eyes as it was getting closer.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi found something hit his left side of his face, sending him to the side and out of danger.

"That kid is about to get run over!" Itachi looked up from the ground to see the white hair girl from the roof look at the horse with a frown as the horse was about to stomp all over her. "Move out of the way!"

"Hmph." Itachi, as well as everyone else, watched in shock when the blond simply slapped the horse aside like it was a toy and it flew into the ground, dead from trauma to its head. The white hair girl then turned to Itachi and walked over to him.

'What is she-DOING?' Itachi thought when the blond grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"What kind of man makes a girl cry?" Itachi looked at the girl with shock as tears were in her eyes. "Women aren't things! They have emotions and rights too just like you men! You don't just play with their feelings! Men need to treat women with great respect!" The white hair girl scolded Itachi who had a blank face on.

"…" Everyone become quiet at the scene. Then, the white hair girl put Itachi down, who was just staring at her.

'… Wow… And people say I'm single-minded…' Itachi sweated, realizing the blond saw what happened between the girl and him and was just focused on getting revenge for the girl, kicking him as part of it while accidently saving him from the horse.

"Hmph… You best try to get that curse lifted if you wish to not be eaten by demons." Itachi blinked as he heard the girl snort and noticed she was looking at his wrist. The very wrist the strange mark would appear whenever an accident or disaster happened. "Such a curse is deadly either though the bad luck it brings with its fowl air or the demons drawn to that fowl air."

"…Curse?" Itachi asked before hearing the Military Police running up and the girl jumped up back to the five story building with ease most ninja wouldn't have going that high up with a jump before jumping roof to roof with several buildings in between each jump. '…Was she… a demon?' Itachi thought, pale while to out of it to realize his fan girl asking him if he was okay while the police came onto the scene and began their investigation.

Hours later after the event, within the Uchiha main household, '….What did she mean by curse?' Itachi thought, getting up from his bed, unable to sleep as the last few hours he had the strange girl on his mind. He decided to investigate into what the girl said and stealthy sneaked downstairs into the main household clan library. Hopefully, what the answers he is looking for are in here.

"What are you doing, Aniki?" Itachi flinched as he looked to the side to see his eight year old brother Sasuke, sleepily standing in the hallway with a glass of water just as the older brother had opened the door to the library.

"Um… Nothing." Itachi, even with his stoic expression, sweated when his brother evilly smirk, easily seeing through his brother's lie. Itachi just ignored his brother, who followed him inside, knowing when Sasuke had his mind set, there was no stopping the eight year old.

"So, what are you looking for, Aniki?" Sasuke asked as Itachi began carefully looking through the older scrolls. Itachi didn't know much about curses, but from what he did know was that curses were something demons often used in fiction and curses ranged, but could be carrying on by children in generations-also from fiction, but fiction was his best source right now on such a subject.

"Trying to clear my mind of something," Itachi sighed, opening old scrolls.

"Huh? Those aren't jutsu scrolls." Sasuke pointed out as Itachi was looking though old family scrolls of no real value as they weren't jutsu scrolls.

"What's on my mind isn't jutsu or anything ninja related… Huh?" Itachi blinked as he found something hidden behind some scrolls and pulled out a scroll with a wooden pole craved in the form of a white snake for the scroll's center from behind the scrolls it was hidden behind.

"What's that, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, drinking the water he quickly so that it wouldn't spill on any of the documents. Their parents would kill them if that had happened… Okay, ground them till adults, but still it would be bad.

"I don't know…" Itachi opened the scroll up, amazed there was no dust on it and the fact the scroll looked pretty new even though there was dust around where it was hidden. "'This scroll is for the heirs of the Uchiha clan.'" Itachi blinked at the fact the scroll had that written down as the first line.

"Heirs? What is it?" Sasuke asked, excited his brother had found something amazing. Maybe it was a cool jutsu they could learn together and show off to their father. That would show their father Sasuke wasn't weak!

"'When the Uchiha clan helped built Konoha, the clan head at that time had an arranged marriage with one of the two clan heads of the Uzumaki clan as a part of a peace agreement with the Senju as both clans were always warring. However, the Uchiha clan head became a traitor and before defecting Konoha after losing his title as clan head, he killed the attendants of the shrine where his bride-to-be was preparing their wedding and on that same day before their wedding, she disappeared with the traitor believed to be the one who caused it.'"

"Lame…" Sasuke snorted with a frown. "It's just a stupid story. It was probably put there by an idiot like Shisui to scare us."

"… 'However, the demons which the Uzumaki the ex-clan head was to marry knew the Uzumaki was still alive and told the Uchiha clan. Yet, the demons were instantly angered by the clan who told them that Uzumaki clan head was better off not completing the deal of marriage as they all saw the Uzumaki clan head as a demon compare to the other twin who married the Senju clan head... So, one of the demons, the Yamata no Orochi, placed a cursed on the next heir of the clan… She explained that a wedding vow was like a blood promise of a demon, breaking it was of the worst possible crime to demon kind. So, her curse was that if the heir of the clan did not get arranged into a marriage before age six, the curse will bond on the heir and then if the heir does not marry before age fourteen, if they survive the curse this long as the curse brings forth disasters, the heir will die by being eaten by demons because of the build-up in power in the curse.'" Sasuke sweated in horror as Itachi continued. "'This curse will affect the current heir of the generation and only affect this heir till the heir marries or dies. However, if the current heir dies, the curse will go to the next heir in line... The only way to truly break the curse is to wed the Uzumaki clan head who was the original bride-to-be of the head of the Uchiha clan, not the traitor.'"

"Hah. Hah. Hah." Sasuke sheepishly, though quietly, laughed. "That's just a silly story. Demons and curses don't exist."

"… The curse does exist." Sasuke looked at Itachi with shock while Itachi kissed his wrist. Sasuke blinked in shock when he saw for a moment a snake white serpent looking mark wrapped around Itachi's wrist several times with its white head on the back of his hand before it disappeared. "…This is the cause of all the accidents and such that I suffered through life, the accidents becoming worse and worse even year… Today, I almost got ran over by a craze horse."

"W-What? Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?" Sasuke whispered, not to wake up their parents. They would have a panic attack seeing their sons up and digging in the clan library. Even more of a heart attack if they found out Itachi almost died by stampede!

"…The horse was killed by a white hair girl who had kicked me out of the way, pissed I made one of my fangirls cried when I was trying to tell her I didn't want to go out with her as I was wet thanks to the restaurant thing and heading home to change." Itachi pointed at the bandaged on his left cheek as Sasuke nodded, knowing about the strange accidents that always happen when someone brings Itachi a drink. "She was the one who said this was a curse… And I wanted to know if what she said was true… But… I only have a year to live if I don't find someone to marry." Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke… Please find a girl you can live with the rest of your life."

"Aniki!" Sasuke whined, realizing what Itachi was saying.

"If I can't find someone in time, then I want to make sure you do have someone to marry. This curse made me distance myself from everyone as I was scared I would harm those close to me, even though I didn't know it was a curse till now. I don't want you to suffer from the same fate, Otouto." Itachi sighed, his eyes dulling. So, he had a year to change his fate… But, could he really find someone he could marry by then and there was also the fact he was thirteen and the marrying age now was sixteen. Did that still count?

"Aniki…" Sasuke began to cry, biting his lips to keep his sobs muted. He always thought that his brother was never training with him because he was busy with being a ninja. Sasuke didn't realize Itachi was protecting him from his curse without either knowing it for sure. "W-Why didn't Mom and Dad tell us?"

"…Wait…" Itachi quickly put back the other old scrolls perfectly in place, but kept the snake scroll out before coming upon the Uchiha clan's family scroll. He opened it up and sighed, "Knew it. Mother and father marriage was arranged as was the heir before them… I guess the clan council hid this as there are other deaths here that clearly show were past heirs before getting to our line and showing it being only surviving one. I remembered hearing mother and father fighting against the clan of arranging having me to marry a cousin, saying that it would be cruel and they gave up easily…"

"You think the council wants us dead?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Don't know… They probably also understood the Uchiha clan's problems with stubbornness and knew it would be near impossible to change mother and father's mind and hoped that the curse was gone." Itachi sighed as Sasuke sweated.

"But, who was this Uzumaki clan head?" Sasuke asked as Itachi put the family scroll up and looked back at the snake scroll and found the arranged marriage contract.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi sighed.

"…." Both boys paled. "T-The bride was a guy?" Sasuke asked as both realized why the clan was reluctant of such a marriage. They both knew two guys couldn't have children, only a woman and man could somehow do it, though they didn't know exactly how. At least they knew why the traitor did what he did. He kept the clan from having to do the marriage which the Uzumaki guy didn't probably want either.

"Huh? There's a picture?" Itachi opened the scrolls some more for a portrait that was a scroll with its two poles removed to fit in the scroll and Itachi exposed it. Both boys looked at the beautiful full ink color portrait of a young woman. The woman had white hair that was in strange spikes as it was short and wild spikes, but eight long spikes came out of the back of her short, spiky hair which had a strange round hair ornament in it and two talismans on each side of the round object on hair pins helping to keep the object in her hair. She was wearing a strange orange kimono with a black obi and matching trims, but the kimono had white serpents on it as its patterns instead of flowers or animals like birds. The white hair had a thicker build than most women even with curves and a pretty large bosom, as if she was a fighter, but her face was slightly round with strange whisker looking marks on her cheeks and narrow eyes with sapphire like eyes. However, the most creepy part of the portrait was the fact she was holding her hand up for a small tengu-humanoid form-to perch on her hand and several other demons were at her feet including a white serpent coiled on her lap as she was sitting and the background was dark with dead trees and spider webs instead of something like a beautiful cherry tree or scenery.

"…Who's the babe?" Sasuke asked as Itachi sweated at his brother. Shisui had been hanging around Sasuke a little too much as Sasuke only really focused on the woman instead of the fact demons were in the portrait. Though… At least Sasuke was better than Itachi as Sasuke at least shows _some_ interest in girls and women. Itachi was still working out what kind of woman he would want to marry.

"One second…" Itachi looked for some written and found it in the upright corner in orange. "'Uzumaki Naruto, Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure's White Serpent.'"

"…." Both brothers looked that the portrait with blank faces and silence. "That dude jilted this hottie?" Sasuke asked innocently for Itachi to sweat.

"…Sasuke, you really need to not hang out with Shisui so much." Itachi smacked his forehead, wondering how the heck Sasuke knew what "jilted" meant.

"I don't spend much time with Shisui. Mom forces me to study in the same room with her when she is having her talks with her friends about books and I stole some of them when they weren't looking. They are really good books, so I kept them." Itachi just looked at his brother with a pale, blank face.

"…You managed to become a perv from reading women's romance novels?" Itachi sighed as Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm not a perv. I'm just saying why a guy would leave a woman like this at the altar!" Sasuke whispered, puffing out his cheeks in anger.

"There are demons around her." Itachi pointed out as Sasuke sweated.

"So, what… A lot of Mom's novels have hot women dealing with demons, either being related to the demons or fighting them while maintaining a normal lifestyle illusion to others." Sasuke sighed as Itachi was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to take a shower from all the sweating had been doing thanks to what was going on.

'Mother… What the heck have you been reading?' Itachi thought, discovering things about his family he never knew. He made a mental note to at least pay attention more to his family members than he has been doing. He looked at the portrait and then realized it was familiar.

_"Hmph… You best try to get that curse lifted if you wish to not be eaten by demons."_

Itachi's eyes widen as he realized the white hair teenage girl was the same person in the portrait. 'No way… Could it be?...That's right… She was crying when she was scolding me… She could be this person!' Itachi rolled the scroll back up. "Sasuke, we best get to bed. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"You mean today. It's early morning." Sasuke pointed at the clock to show it was two in the morning. "But, yeah… I'm-yawn-tired." Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes, picking up his glass and went to the kitchen to put the glass up.

"…Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi looked at the scroll. 'If you really are the clan head… Then marrying you will break the curse for good… I hope she is still in the village. I'll search for her in the morning. Maybe the small vacation everyone forced me on for my birthday ended up being for good.' Itachi thought as he made sure everything was perfectly in place, before leaving the library with the snake scroll. He had to beat this curse because if he didn't, then it would then go to Sasuke and he didn't want that to happen to his brother.

Snake-Snake-Snake

"Ah, this is much better." Naruto chimed, hopping through the trees in the woods near Konoha. "The air is more alive here. Human's really made the air so stale with making such large villages." Naruto, even without her memories, knew for some reason humans were vain creatures and that demons were equals to humans.

"Huh?" Naruto sensed a strange aura deep in the woods. She went towards the where the aura was coming from, curious as to what it was making the aura. It was neither demonic nor human, so she knew there was possibly no danger-at least in theory. Naruto blinked when she found a shrine was where the aura was coming from. Naruto realized the aura was seals preserving the shrine.

"Who is trying to preserve this place?" Naruto asked aloud, walking up to the shrine and into it. Naruto frowned at the blood stains on the floor of the shrine. "Such a pity, human blood that is full of impurities. Don't the priests here know they need to purify this place if blood has been spilled?" Naruto groaned, looking at the shrine better. She noticed the shrine had been set up for a wedding. "Huh?" Naruto blinked to see a white wedding kimono, embroidered with white flowers and such into the fabric with great skill, on the floor before an alter with some blood on it.

"What a pity. A bloody wedding kimono." Naruto picked the kimono up for her eyes to widen in shock and grip her head as it ached.

_An adult Uzumaki Naruto was finishing her kimono for the wedding, fixing the trimming as it had torn when she brought it to the shrine so it would be ready for her wedding the next day._

_ "Priestess Uzumaki, do you like the preparations?" One of the priests asked as other priests and priestesses were preparing the small, out of the way shrine in the woods._

_ "… It's alright. But, make sure the reception is in the woods. Weaker demons can't cross into purified lands, so I wish to make up for the demons wishing to attend the wedding by allow them to at least come to the reception."_

_ "P-Priestess U-Uzumaki! Weddings are a holy thing! You just can't let demons in on it!" The head priest whined._

_ "They are not so holy. A wedding is a vow to your mate, your spouse, which should never be broken. Demons take weddings seriously. Breaking a wedding vow, be it human or demon, is seen as dishonor to the one the vow was broken to in the demon world." Naruto sighed as the priests and priestess stared at her, sweating. "Humans are not the only ones with honor codes. Demons also have honor." Naruto turned back to her work. She knew the priests and priestesses would not really understand. Very few humans understand the relationship between demons and humans like she did as well as her sister._

_ 'I wonder if Mito-nee-san will be back in time from her mission to be here for my wedding.' Naruto slightly smile. This was her dream coming true. She was marrying and marrying a strong man who she loved. Sure, at first they hated each other, but it quickly became love._

_ "Huh? Wait, Uchiha-sama, you can't be here-"Naruto let out a sigh as she heard blade cutting through flesh as a head rolled by her while the priests and priestesses screamed as they were killed quickly. Naruto noticed some blood staining her wedding kimono._

_ "Honey, if you wanted me to wear a red kimono, you should have just said so. Plus, if you're mad, don't take it out on innocent people like priests and such. You could be charged for murder for doing that even though they are annoying." Naruto turned, facing her husband-to-be. He was wearing his blood red armor and his usual ninja clothing along with large white fan with groups of three red commas on each side of the fan on his back. He had pale skin and wildly spiked long black hair which was kept out of his eyes with his head band. Naruto, however, noticed something was off. His eyes were red with the Sharingan, however, his Sharingan was in the form she never seen before. It was similar to his Mangekyou Sharingan, but was off._

_ "…I'm sorry, Naruto…" Naruto felt strange, as the air around her was bending. "I hope you find a better person than me in the next life to be a better husband." Naruto screamed in pain as her body filled with pain and she coughed up blood as everything went away in a flash of swirling light and then everything was black… It was black for a long time before suddenly another flash of light came and found herself somewhere else, but didn't know where she was._

_ "WAAAAAH!" Naruto cried, trying to speak, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a familiar person, but the woman looked much older for some reason._

_ "Alright, Kushina! I know you're worn out from giving birth, but you need to exert full full control over the Kyuubi now!" Naruto looked over to see a blond hair man helping a red hair woman who was laying on a table, clearly showing she just gave birth. However, suddenly the world blur and the old woman and her assistant were on the floor, dead and Naruto found herself in someone else's arms._

_ "Biwako! Taji!" The red hair woman shouted in shock, seeing the two people dead._

_ "Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the host. If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer." Naruto looked up and her eyes widen as even though the person was wearing a mask that only expose a hole for his right eye, she was the same eye she knew._

"AIIIEEEE!" Naruto ripped the dress into shreds in a moment of pure fury as tears went down her cheeks. She panted, knelling against the floor. "…That man… That monster..." Tears hit the floor of the shrine. "Heh heh heh. I guess no human would love a woman like me…" Naruto sniffled before drying up her tears and sitting down. "But… What did he do to me?... How could I had died and then be reborn so quickly?" Naruto pondered… Problem was, that was the only memory she could remember at that moment. Sure, a very painful one of her dream being destroyed by the man she loved, only to find when she was reborn the same man tried to kill her as an infant. This was very confusing even with her knowledge at least back on seals, curses, and all that could possibly cause that.

"But… If I was reborn, but now I have my old body back… What happened to my reborn body?" Naruto was so confused. She was leaving behind her painful jilting, no, more like being murdered on the back burner. Hate is the cause of great pain, though she would curse that man if he is still alive as he broke his promise to her to wed her. Breaking a promise to someone connected deeply with demons was a big no-no. Her husband-to-be should have known that. "But, why I am I teenage again, too, if I was older?" Naruto was really confused. This was an understatement for her as she was not confused easily.

"I guess I will be making this my home as if this shrine is where I was marrying, and then this has to be near my home… Wait, don't tell me that big village is my home… Nani? How did it get so big in such a short time?" Naruto pondered, trying to figure things out.

**"Priestess Uzumaki!"** Naruto blinked as the air filled with a dark aura. **"Priestess Uzumaki is back! The Great Priestess is back!"** Many small demons, the holy barrier around the shrine now gone thanks to the blood staining it, came in a mass through the opening. **"Thank goodness you are back, Lady Uzumaki! The humans… The humans have become so horrible!"**

"…I'm sorry. I don't have hardly any memories." Naruto sighed, sitting down. "But, even so, even if I don't remember any of you… I shall listen to your problems." Naruto smirked as snake smirk to the demons. "Welcome to my home."

Snake-Snake-Snake

"…" Itachi sighed, looking at the small map he made before looking for any landmarks around. "Is there a shrine really deep within these woods?" Itachi sighed, looking for the shrine Uzumaki Naruto was jilted at. He went to the library and did some research to find Uzumaki Naruto was the twin sister of Uzumaki Mito who married Senji Hashirama, the First Hokage and Senju clan head long ago… Though, Itachi wondered if they were even sisters as he looked at a photo of Mito and the two only have similar face structure and eye color instead of looking alike.

"Great… I'm lost…" Itachi let out another sigh. He guess his curse was the cause of him being lost as he did a very careful job of making the map as he couldn't take the old Konoha maps from the library. 'But, that shrine may have some clues to Naruto to help me find her.' Itachi thought before he tripped. "Ack!" Itachi was sent rolling and hit something really hard which stopped him.

"Ow… Why me?" Itachi groaned, wondering if he was going to have a bad back before he dies young before looking up to see he hit the stairs to a small shrine. "Wow… That's convenient… But… Why is this shrine so well preserved?" Itachi asked himself, noticing the shrine looked well for no one using it for many years. Many people feared that Naruto's demons would hurt anyone who came to the grounds as to her getting jilted.

"…" Itachi let out a sigh and went up to the door of the shrine. 'Hopefully, there is something here that will lead me to Uzumaki Naruto.' Itachi thought while opening the door… To find the same white hair girl who saved him yesterday lying on the floor, snoring.

"...Wow… Maybe my luck is turning around." Itachi sighed with a smile on his lips as he carefully closed the door and quietly went up to the girl. 'So, she really is Uzumaki Naruto… She looks exactly like the portrait except being younger….' Itachi sweated as he realized something. '…Isn't she going to catch a cold sleeping on the floor?' Itachi got up, looking around the small shrine in hopes of finding a blanket to cover the girl before freezing when something grabbed his ankle.

"What do you want, cursed jerk?" Itachi blinked as he found himself upside down and looking at a standing up girl, glaring at him as she had his ankle in her hands as she had him hanging from it. "Don't cha know it's rude to look at a girl while she was sleepin'?"

"S-Sorry. I was just wondering if I needed to get a blanket or not as I always heard people got sick from just sleeping on the floor." Itachi sighed, wondering how the heck the girl managed to move so fast and hold him in the air as if he was nothing. 'U-Unless she is really a demon.' Itachi kept his stoic mask up, not wanting to show his fear.

"Sure… But, why did you come to this shrine, cursed jerk?" Itachi was becoming annoyed with the girl… Plus, blood was beginning to rush to his head.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I came looking for you, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi yelped when the girl dropped him and rubbed his head where the girl dropped him.

"How did you know my name?" The girl asked, now holding onto Itachi's collar as her free hand was in a fist. "And why is an Uchiha looking for me?"

"… I looked into that curse you told me to get rid of if I didn't want to get eaten by demons." Itachi sighed as the girl that he believed was Naruto listened. "A demon by the name of Yamata no Orochi put this curse on the heir of the Uchiha clan because of an Uchih jilting Uzuamki Naruto and the Uchiha clan refusing to complete the agreement when the demons that followed her told them she was still alive many years ago. The only way to truly destroy the curse can only be done by you, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto let go of the Uchiha who then knelled before her. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you please marry me as when you were jilted and you disappeared, the man that was to marry you was no longer the Uchiha clan head, meaning the Uchiha clan still has to wed an heir to you."

"…" Itachi looked up only to find himself pushed up against the wall… With a hand uphis shirt and his pants somehow off. A blush completely covered Itachi's face when the girl looked in his boxers.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi shouted, getting away from the girl, pulling his shirt down low enough to even cover his boxers as shock and embarrassment was all over his face.

"So, you can express emotions." Naruto smirked like a snake. "But, sure, you're muscles as a little on the small size, but I must say, you're quite ripe for a boy that looks like a girl."

"What the heck are you-" Itachi face turned tomato red as he realized what she was saying.

"And you have experience, too! But, it's probably with other guys as you looked a lot like a girl." Itachi gapped at the girl. "But, for me, I like that as I like seeing guy on guy action."

"What the heck are you? Crazy?" Itachi shouted, his mask dropped as anger and embarrassment came all over his face. "Plus, I'm a virgin! I never even dated in my life!"

"Oh… I guess then you have a pervert in the family which is kind of amusing." Itachi glared at the blond. "But… You're body might be to my liking a bit, but you're mind and such isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, making sure to have his guard up as he was not about to get molested again by the girl.

"You might have emotions, but you suck at them." The white hair did the snake smirked which remained Itachi of Orochimaru. "You have hardly any personality. You seem almost like a puppet, following probably your clans order perfectly and you are unable to really express emotion… Well, that's what I thought till what I just saw and realized you probably didn't come here by the Uchiha clan's knowledge. You're right, though. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I was technically 'jilted' here. However, the only memory I have is of my 'jilting' and dramatic, sudden rebirth. I don't know how I have gotten back in my old body or how I am so young. You probably _never_ had done anything for yourself. The fact you came here is probably because you have a younger sibling and knew the curse would go to him as you only have one year to fix this curse." Naruto chimed with sick humor.

"…I don't want to bother people. This curse made me a walking accident, hurting whoever is close to me, so I became distance and looked after other people instead of myself. I could care less about myself as long as those I care about are alright." Itachi sighed, grabbing the wrist which the mark of the curse was at while looking at the ground.

"Pffh." Itachi paled and sweated as Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. He personally didn't find what was funny… "You are a 'total' moron! Sure, you got at least what's 'right and wrong' right with your head, but that crap you just said shows you are completely _naïve_ fool!"

"I'm not a fool!" Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Yes, you are. You never give yourself anything in return of your hard work. Your life is worth nothing to you, yet you don't realize the real worth it is." Naruto smirked as Itachi blinked as he suddenly found both them over a large chasm instead of the shrine. "Oh, word of advice, this isn't a genjutsu." Naruto chimed as the eight large spikes turned into hair wings and gravity finally took effect on Itachi and began to fall.

"What the heck?" Itachi screamed as he was falling. He quickly focused chakra in his hands and feet and tried to grab the side of the chasm, only for him to slip and kept going.

"This chasm was shaped out of water, so the rocks are slippery." Itachi looked at Naruto who was free falling with him though she had wings. "I found it after a demon told me a human threw its ball down it and I got it for it yesterday. Since you probably don't have a summoning or any flying abilities like me, then you will die once you hit the water at the bottom."

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi shouted, trying to grab onto the side of the chasm, only to flinch in pain as he kept failing and his hands hurting as they began to bruise and bleed from getting scraped by sharp rocks here and there.

"Do you truly care if you die or not?" Itachi looked at the girl with shock. "All you care about is the lives of those around you, yet nothing for your own life. Wouldn't it be better if you just died? Your younger sibling might get the curse, but you probably warned him about it. He could find a way to cure himself. You said all you were was a bother, so wouldn't life be better without you?"

"…" Itachi paled as he realized maybe death was the best thing. It would end his suffering. Sasuke knew how to break the curse and would probably make sure no other heirs suffered through the same fate. His fangirls would get over him and finally get a life. 'I am really a bother…' Tears came into Itachi's eyes before he heard a chuckle that interrupted his moment of peace he was trying to have before his death.

"But, what would your death cause? Don't you realize all humans have feelings? Even though you tried to distance yourself from others, don't you realize people do _care_ about you?" Itachi looked at Naruto with shock. "You're sibling will be devastated by your death. Your parents will also be the same. Don't you realize that even though you think your life is worthless, others see that it isn't worthless? You are living being! You have a mind and soul! You are not something just to throw away!" Naruto smirked a sly smirk.

'My family…' Itachi thought as he began to realize he wasn't just another ninja like that was going to die in battle and have no one to remember or mourn for him. He actually had people who cared for him and he never realized that when he was gone, they were going to be saddened and cry for him. They actually wanted him around and saw him as a person even though he had refused so. He realized his brother always wanted to spend time with him. His parents he didn't know for sure, but they probably did care as well… He wasn't going to be forgotten as he wasn't nothing like he thought… He was actually a person.

"…" Itachi shut his eyes as tears came from his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs only to hit the floor of the shrine. Fury quickly filled the Uchiha, realizing he was tricked. "…That was a genjutsu, wasn't it…" Itachi growled at the white hair girl.

"Nope! If you hadn't asked, I wouldn't have saved you." Itachi paled and then saw his hands were bleeding, showing what had happened was real. He blinked when Naruto took his hands and his face instantly became one of disgust as Naruto licked his wounds and his wounds healed. "There. All healed." Naruto chimed happily as Itachi wiped his hands on his shirt, making a note to go wash them as soon as possible as what the girl just did was very gross. "But, now do you see you are a person?" Itachi looked at the blond with shock. "I hate hopeless fools who think they are nothing, yet can't see there are those who care about them. Everyone has a right to live and be themselves. At least now, you have a chance of becoming yourself… At least, you have a year to do that."

"N-Nani? Y-You going to marry me?" Itachi asked in shock. 'I'm saved and so are Sasuke and the future heirs!' Relief and joy filled Itachi's face.

"Heck no." Itachi fell over as Naruto sighed.

"What? Did you hear me? The curse will only break if you marry me!" Itachi cried out, wondering if the girl was a demon again.

"Yes. However, marriage is a vow that you will always love the person you wed with." Itachi blinked at Naruto who picked up a torn up white kimono and it suddenly burst into flames. "Love is one emotion that is hard for me. I gave my love and it was given back to me by being killed in a strange form of jilting." Naruto kissed the ashes in her hand. "Betrayal may have wounded my heart, but it does not mean I understand what love is. You have a year to make me and yourself fall head over heels with each other. Only then shall I marry you… But, be warned. I am not easy to impress."

"…Yeah… You're not a virgin." Itachi sighed before noticing Naruto glaring at him. "What?"

"Even without my memory, I know I am a virgin." Itachi gapped at the whiskered girl with shock. "I mean, what kind of woman gives away her virginity to some unknown person! So, my mind is often in the gutter! It doesn't mean I am without my honor! A woman who gives away herself like that is gross, same with men…"

"B-But… You said…" Itachi was blushing and in total confusion.

"I was messing with you." Naruto chimed happily at Itachi who sweated. "Though, I do wish seeing two male lovers-"

"I don't need to hear that!" Itachi shouted, slamming his hand over Naruto's mouth. 'She was suppose to marry into the Uchiha clan?'

"See… You're already beginning to build character. Now you just need to develop your 'personality." Naruto smiled at Itachi who was getting annoyed with the girl.

"I'm leaving." Itachi sighed while turning around and heading for the door, knowing that asking Naruto for lessons on having a personality was out of the question as she would probably keep molesting and messing with him which he did not want.

"Yeah. I guess I'll keep these." Naruto chimed as Itachi turned to see what she meant and saw she was holding his pants and he looked down to realize this whole time he was in his boxers. He instantly gritted his teeth in anger as his face turned red.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" Birds flew off away from the shrine as the sounds of struggling and running came from the shrine. Many small demons looked at the shrine with confusion, wondering if somehow the priestess now living there had a kid.

Snake-Snake-Snake

"… Sensei, there is no way I am going to let you peep at women in Konoha's hot springs while I am the Hokage." The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato of age thirty-eight, sighed while scolding his sensei as they were standing near the hot springs.

"Aw, come on! It's for my research!" The Toad Sannin Jiraiya whined. "You know-"

"I don't care. I rather stop you now before you accidently spy on my wife in the bath and… Well, I don't want to pay for your funeral if you die that way as my wife would probably kill you." Minato sighed at his sensei's antics. Sure, his wife's anger he could understand as they lost one child and been unable to have another to fill the void the stillborn left. Uzumaki Kushina had been very moody since the lost of their child and Minato dealt with it. However, Jiraiya, his sensei, really needed to stop with his problems before they got him killed, by either his wife or a mob of angry women.

"Hey! There's the peeping tom!" Minato flinched in shock as several anger women in robes stomped up. "Oh, Hokage-sama! Did you catch the peeping tom for us?" The leader of the angry mob of woman chimed with venom.

"N-No… I just prevented my sensei from peeping, so he can't be the peeping tom." Minato pointed out as the woman sweated.

"But, we heard someone pervert laughing while watching us!" Another woman added.

"Ku ku ku ku." Everyone blinked as they heard the chuckling and found it wasn't coming near the women's bath… But, the male's bath. "I take back what I said… This place is amazing." They all looked up to see a thirteen year old girl with white hair peeping into the male's bath, tissues in her nose as it was bleed and drool coming out of her mouth. "The men here have _awesome_ bodies." The group was sweating at the fact the blond had scaled the wall and was looking over them while hanging off with her arms and using her legs as supports so she could see perfectly.

"Hey! It's a peeping… Wait, can I use 'tom' as it's a girl?" The women looked at each other, confused while the girl looked at them lazily before looking back in the bath, more interested in the men. However, the shouting got the attention of the men and then saw what the women had yelled about.

"Eek! A girl!"

"Cool! Female pervert!"

"What the heck?"

"Damn women. Can't a voyeur spy in peace?" The white hair girl grumbled dodging wet towels and wooden buckets which were thrown by the men in a lame attempt to get her down from there and stop her from watching them. "Hm?" The white hair girl looked at the Hokage. 'He looks familiar… Nevermind, there are plenty of dumb humans with blond hair and blue eyes.' Naruto let the thought go.

"Get down from there, you pervert!" The women yelled at the girl, mad at one of their kind turning to the dark side.

"Hmph. As if." The girl jumped off the wall and the eight spikes of large hair she had turned into wings and she flew up. However, she stopped and turned around. "Oh, yeah! That white hair fool next to you was peeping on women earlier!"

"Agh! No I wasn't!" Jiraiya cried as the women beat him up as the girl hummed as she got away with her crime. Minato paled, wondering if possibly what the girl said was true.

Meanwhile, at a bookstore, the bookstore owner just paled at the large stack of books before him on his counter. "Excuse me." The owner looked down to see Uchiha Itachi with his wallet out. "I wish to purchase all these books."

"Um… Sure…" The man sweated at the serious look in Itachi's eyes. 'Kid must have found out about manga and is using it as his emotional release than Icha Icha Paradise like some others I know.' The man sighed, ringing up several of the books in the pile before one of them caught his eyes…' Youth's Guide to Being a Boyfriend' The bookstore owner looked at the other books to find they were all related on the subject of romance and being a boyfriend/lover. He, however, got the famous Uchiha death glare from Itachi and kept his mouth shut as he quickly rang up the books. It was not his business to ask what was going on… But, now that he remembered correctly, the Uchiha heir did suffer from fangirls, so he could be trying a different approach… Yeah… Nothing weird… Just a teenage boy trying to deal with a female problem.

Endnote-Alright, review if you want me to contiune. But, since I am bad at updating, don't expect an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer-I do not own Naruto or Yokai Doctor which some themes are from in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a trailer right now.

Authornote-Here's the next chapter. Demonic Dolls will be the next story I will update. Now, I noticed from the reviews a few people are confused. Well, don't worry. This chapter will clear some things up, but the mysteries around Naruto will clear up some throughout the story as instead of giving you how she ended up in an AU in the beginning, you'll all figure it out later when she does as well. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially those who were confused about the "snake parts" in chapter one as they are exposed in this chapter! Oh, and thanks for proofreading for me again Gamerteen13!

* * *

Ch.2 "One Step At A Time"

"…What the heck?" Eight year old Inuzuka Kiba just stared at Uchiha Sasuke. Usually, Kiba would pay hardly any attention for the prodigy since he was not so social… But, Kiba was shocked at the one eighty that had happened in the raven hair boy.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" Another fangirl asked Sasuke who looked up from the book he was reading during lunch break.

"Sure." Kiba's jaw was nearly hit the floor before he snorted and looked back at his friends.

"Yesh. What's with the Uchiha all of a sudden? He has gone from heart throb to ladies' man?" Kiba snorted, not liking this a bit.

"You're just annoyed he actually attracts girls." Nara Shikamaru sighed, just eating some rice balls as he let Akimichi Chouji have his lunch. "Though, I don't mind…Girls are troublesome."

"What's troublesome is why the heck Sasuke is actually now dating girls while just a week or so ago he would just plain out reject them."

"Hello."

"ACK!" Kiba yelled as Sasuke sneaked over through the bushes to the three boys. "What the heck do you want, Uchiha?"

"I was wondering if I could sit by your three and appear busy." All three sweated at the straightforward answer the prodigy gave them.

"Sure… Though, won't your fangirls get annoying if they come over here?" Shikamaru groaned, not liking the idea of those crazy girls annoying him.

However, all three noticed that Sasuke let out a sigh. "That's sort of why I escaped over here. To get a breather."

Kiba snorted, glaring at Sasuke. "Yeah right. You probably really enjoying that you discover you have power over girls and over did yourself."

"Huh? No… Even though I am working at a steady pace to at least date every one of my fangirls to get sort of an idea of each of them, it seems more and more girls just keep popping up." All three stared at Sasuke, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see why Aniki was never good at this kind of stuff… How the heck does people find the ones they will marry like this?"

"What'cha mean?" Chouji asked as the two other boys were also interested.

"… Well, I made a bet with my brother." Sasuke said calmly. "You see, he was annoyed as our cousin told him he would never get a boyfriend, so he decided to prove Shisui wrong, but he also noticed I had the same problem, so we made a bet to make this into a competition where whoever gets a really good girl friend first and who proposes first allows possibly two favors from the loser." All Three boys spat out the food in their mouth.

"Nani? You're too young to get marry!" Kiba shouted in shock as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Yes… But, proposing can be done whatever age you are." Sasuke pointed out as the three guys just sweated. "However, the rule of the deal is that the girl has to be like our soulmate and we both need to be head over heels in love for each other before proposing… Basically, my brother took advantage of this to get me to find a good girl now then get stuck will all sort of junk in the way to that girl later as it seems now it was a good thing… My schedule has been books doing short dates to find out about the girls after me." Sasuke said, pulling out a planner and looking through it.

"You know, you're sort of overthinking this." Kiba sighed, wondering how simple minded the Uchiha was.

"Yeah… But, with how many girls that are after my heart… I have to keep this organized as I have seen how mean girls can get when angry." Sasuke sheepishly laughed as Kiba paled, remembering all the times he ended up at the wrath of the Sasuke fan club. "But, if I do find my wife-to-be, it's a bonus."

"Baka… Nothing good comes from women." Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke frowned.

'… I know… But, I can't tell anyone the truth that all the Uchiha clan heirs are cursed and my brother only has a year to woo a girl and get married or else he will die and then the curse will go to me… But, I hope Aniki is successful as he said he at least found one girl who he has to woo over.' Sasuke thought, eating his lunch and wondering how to deal with the girls he has dates with… It was still confusing even with looking at some of his brothers books he bought to help him learn about romance and dating.

-Snake-Snake-Snake-

"…" Itachi gulped at the large curled up snake in the shrine which Naruto was laying on it while smoking from an old pipe.

"Huh? You're back… Why are you pale?" Naruto asked, blowing out some smoke while sitting up.

"S-Snake…" Itachi wondered how the heck there was a snake that large… Before remembering there was a summoning contract for snakes.

"Oh, he's just a traveling demon who was passing through and had gotten poisoned by human trash. He's just resting some after I cleared out the poison." Naruto sighed as Itachi's head dropped.

"How does it help a demon to recover by sitting on them?" Itachi asked, hoping the demon would not eat him.

**"Huh? A human?"** Itachi instantly froze as the snake looked at him.

"Don't worry. He's a suitor." Itachi sweated, not knowing what a suitor was.

**"Oh, ho ho! Already back on the market, huh? Then why not marry a demon? I know many demons would love to have you as their wife."** The snake hissed.

"He has a curse which some demons put on him because of my jilting was somewhat actually void as the guy was no longer the clan head when he did it. I am giving him till his fourteenth birthday to woo me. If he gets eaten by demons on his birthday thanks to his curse, I'll think of going into the dating pond of demons." Naruto said while getting off the demon. "But, from the sound of it, you're ready to go."

**"Hai… That's for letting me rest here. I hope that pipe and content shall be to your liking."** The snake chimed before slid out of the shrine and left.

"…You would really marry a demon?" Itachi asked, very nervous.

"If you don't make me fall in love with you and show humans can at least love me." Naruto sighed, sitting on the floor and puffing from her pipe. "Human and demons loving each other is not uncommon, especially back in the day… But, now, humans have lost connection with nature and the peace balance between humans and demons have become to crumble. Likely, since Konoha is set on preserving the lands around the village, the balance is not as bad as it could have been, but I still have quite a bit of work coming to me from the demons."

"What kind of jobs?" Itachi asked, pulling out a notebook to take notes. He wanted to get information on Naruto. Even though he was still trying to figure out how to date girls and woo them, he at least figured out information was important. Knowing what a girl likes and hates is key to keeping them happy.

"Well, lots of things from helping getting things for demons they lost thanks to humans to health issues." Naruto sighed, rubbing her neck as it was stiff.

"Health issues?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Improper diet, constipation, and even illness… Though, I am referred as a priestess, I'm technically more of a doctor to demons." Naruto sighed as Itachi sweated.

'What the heck? Demons seem to be more and more closer to humans than I think…' Itachi sighed before trembling at a thought. "As in diet… You mean humans?" Itachi sheepishly laughed.

"Not really. Some demons do eat humans, but those are the ones with bad health." Naruto said while tapping her pipe on the edge of a pot to get out some used up tobacco. "Human meat and such is really not good for most demon's health. This will often lead to insanity and other health conditions which makes the demons very dangerous and they become addicted to humans. Like a drug."

"And that very drug destroys them like with how many drugs do to humans." Itachi sighed in relief, writing that tidbit down before realizing something. "Wait… Then why would demons end me on my fourteenth birthday?"

"Because the curse will have collected enough dark energy to make you a demi-human… Basically, a human with demonic energies soaked though and is actually alright for demons to eat. This is why most demons curse the humans they are going to eat to prevent becoming ill… Though, from what I heard now, most just avoid eating humans now as it is not worth it as a lot of humans also have begun eating unhealthy junk and even with the curses, that poisonous junk stills goes into the demon."

"Thanks… For tell me…" Itachi comically cried. "But, um, Naruto, I would like to know what you like and hate."

"What I like and hate?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow before smirking. "Well, now that I think of it, we didn't really introduce ourselves real well… So why not introduce myself, but yourself as well."

"…" Itachi sweated. 'Why do I have a bad feeling because of this?' Itachi let out a sigh. "Well, if you mean like back when I met my sensei for my Genin team… I am Uchiha Itachi. I like my little brother, tea, cabbage, and origami with seaweed in it. What I dislike is steak and violence. My hobbies I guess is visiting traditional cafes and reading… I technically don't have a dream right now… As since my life might end in under a year, it would be best to see what happens before I really set a dream goal."

"… Ku ku ku! Aw! I didn't think you swing incest, Itachi-san." Naruto chuckled as Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's incest?" Itachi asked as Naruto laughed.

"Simple… Where one sibling loves the other more than just brother or sister kind of love." Naruto chimed for Itachi to connect the dots and he recoiled in horror.

"Oh, heck no! I do not love Sasuke that way!" Itachi shouted only to blink when Naruto's eyes had widen and she gripped her head. "Huh? Naruto? Are you alright?"

"…Yeah… I just have gotten a bad headache…" Naruto sighed, recovering from the headache, but… 'It seems I have a slight answer to how my rapid rebirth happened… I was reborn in another reality.' Naruto thought, having just gotten back a blurry, scattered mess of memories involving an Uchiha Sasuke who couldn't be this Itachi's brother as this Sasuke was thirteen by appearance. "But, it seems I was slightly wrong about you… You do have a 'personality,' but it's just been pushed and compressed so much, it's like a seed again and need to grow back out." Naruto chimed as Itachi blushed. "But, heh heh! You're so easy to mess with!"

"Yeah… Now, introduce yourself." Itachi groaned, wondering if he was tring to woo a devil.

"Oh, right!" Naruto chimed. "Though I lack a good deal of memory, I still at least know what I like and such. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, red bean soup, demons, men, strong people, and being alone. I dislike fresh vegetables, weak minded people, and trash. My hobbies are watering plants, meditating, and pranks. My dream is to regain my memories and live a peaceful life." Naruto then evilly smirked. "Oh, yeah, you didn't do a full intro."

"Huh?" Itachi blinked, confused as to what Naruto meant.

"My favorite colors are orange and red, preferably the color of blood. My occupation is a priestess, though I am more of a doctor. Though I read, I don't like reading much human fiction and such." Naruto sighed as Itachi paled.

"I see…" Itachi sighed, writing that all down. "Wait… You like plants?" Itachi asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Hai… But, the flowers I like are the ones in flower's language that are negative like revenge and pain in meaning. Except roses… I love all of them as well as I really like spider lilies of all types… As well as poison plants." Naruto chimed as Itachi just stood there in shock and horror. "But, I also like guys who are good with garden and plant caring skills." Naruto evilly smirked.

"…I see… Well, I must go." Itachi sighed before darting out of the shrine.

"Heh. I wonder if he is going to get me cut flowers… I hate cut flowers." Naruto sighed, going back to meditating. 'But… If I had gained some memories back by just hearing a name… I wonder if I do some research into my past that I will remember more.' Naruto thought, before clearing her mind. She, like most Uzumaki, had a unique type of chakra that could actually become physical… However, the down side was the Uzumaki with the special chakra had to constantly meditate in order to keep their chakra in control as without the meditation, their chakra control would become near none existent.

-Snake-Snake-Snake-

Shisui frowned, looking at the photo in his hand of a white hair teenage girl Uchiha Fugaku have given to him just an hour or so ago.

_"So, you want me to find this girl?" Shisui asked looking at the Hokage and the head of the Military Police with confusion. "Why not just arrest her, Fugaku-san?" Shisui sighed before seeing the grim looks on both the Hokage and high power Uchiha. Sure, Fugaku is the clan head, but only because of being the head of the police as most of the police was made of Uchiha members._

_ "That's the thing… She is a slippery person." Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the past week, she has been pulling pranks and peeking into the guy's bath in the hot springs."_

_ "Wait… She peeps in the hot springs?" Minato nodded while Shisui chuckled. At least now he wasn't the only odd pervert around._

_ "Yes… However, she is a strong person and has slipped through our hands way too many times. Though, at the moment the pranks and such had been just kid like, we don't know if she is an enemy."_

_ "So, you're asking me to catch her?" Shisui asked, frowning._

_ "Yes."_

"Hm… but, she's such a cutie. Why did they have me do this?" Shisui sighed, a bit disappointed. "I rather make out with her than hurt her." Shisui frowned, though seeing a white hair going into the woods near where he was at. "Oh, well, a mission is a mission and since Fugaku himself gave to me, I rather not have him chew my butt off." Shisui sighed, following the girl as he ignored shouts about pink and green neon paint was now coating the inside of a book shop, yet did not hit the books.

"Sigh. It seems my theory was off." Shisui looked at the girl to find it was the same as the girl Fugaku and the Hokage had ordered him to capture. "Though, maybe I should find the records… If I saw those then might help me at least find what I want."

"Sadly for you, you won't see them." The girl turned and looked at Shisui who was frowning. "You caused a lot of trouble, cutie. However, if you come with me quietly in for the problems you caused, I think the police will let you off lightly." Shisui chimed with his signature playboy smirk on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The girl snorted, pulling out a pipe and lighting it before drawing a smoke from it. "All I have done is pull pranks and nothing more other than peeking."

"Actually, one is you're doing in front of me which is underage smoking. Also, since you are probably a foreigner, you haven't had your papers and such checked, hence you are an illegal alien." Shisui sadly said, feeling bad he would have to fight a girl.

"What papers?" Shisui raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need stupid papers to be in this village? But, then again, humans do confuse me… Also, this is demon brand smokes, so it doesn't count as human tobacco products… And I am actually older than I look." The girl chimed while shrugging.

"Well, still I have to capture you and take you in. So, are you going to struggle or going in without one. It would be better you change choice number two." Shisui sighed, wondering if Fugaku would owe him for this.

"Hmm… I take choice number three." Shisui's eyes widen when he found the girl was gone and felt a breath on his neck. "Ku ku. Do you like snakes?" Shisui felt a slight surge of chakra and heard three puffs… And felt three things going slither into his shirt at the neck.

"Ack! Crap!" Shisui panicked, feeling whatever was in his clothes now, going over his body. He cursed and quickly took off his shirt and pants and threw them away to see three snakes were in his clothing. "Are you crazy? Those could have been poisonous?"

"Nope! Those three summonings are non poisonous." The girl chimed as Shisui raised an eyebrow at the fact the girl was having a nose bleed. It was when a wind blew and he looked down did he realized he had striped to where now he was just wearing his boxers.

"Nani?" Shisui looked to where he threw his clothes at and saw they were gone.

"Ku ku ku. Lookin for these?" Shisui's gapped as the girl now had his clothes as three puffs of smoke showed the snakes had brought her the clothes while he was not looking. "But, I must say. Nice body… Not perfect, but you're pretty close to there…"

"Hey! No fair! You're playing dirty!" Shisui growled, wondering who this girl was. Sure, it was a cruel stunt, but he could see the strategy in it and this girl was not a civilian using ninja techniques to just pull pranks.

"Huh? How could that be playing dirty? You're a ninja. Ninja don't exactly go by the rules of honor." The girl sighed, letting out a red color puff of smoke which Shisui wonder if she was smoking some kind of drug as he saw tobacco smoke before and red was not the color of smoke it made when burn.

"So, you're saying you are a ninja?" Shisui asked, smirking. If couldn't catch this clothes stealing girl, he could at least get some information on her.

"No. I'm a priestess."

"Nani?" Shisui face went blank. "NANI?How is she a priestess? Priestesses are supposed to be either shy and cute or beautiful and stoic with both being kind!'

"Though, technically, I am more of a doctor and odd jobs person lately." The girl sighed. "Not that I mind."

"So, then why are you here in Konoha?" Shisui asked, blushing as now he knew how girls felt getting seen in their underwear. 'This is really embarrassing.'

"I just woke up here, but it seems to be my home… Though so much has changed." Shisui raised an eyebrow at this. "Now, all I am trying to do is remember all of my memories. Sadly, it seems I was excluded in your history books… But, I'm tired of this. Though, I'll tell you my name. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Heh. Well, Naruto, I'm not going to let you go. I mean, whatever you are smoking must be killing your brain cells to think your escape the Mirage Ninja after stealing his clothes." Shisui smirked.

"You're starting to sound like the guy I can never forgive. Then, I'll tell you what I am smoking. It's kitsune coal. It's made by making coal with kitsune hair and a special plant that is like nip to them. And, instead of ruining ones health, it slowly increases the beauty of a person who smokes it. However, it has more uses than just being smoked by those who want get beauty." Naruto evilly smirked while holding up Shisui's clothing.

"NOOOOO!" Shisui cried out as large fire ball came out of the pipe when Naruto blew hard into the pipe and all that was left of Shisui's clothes was ashes. "Why you?" Shisui charged towards Naruto only to stop when she flew up.

"Even though I am not a ninja, I still skilled in combat. But, I rather fight really strong people so goodbye!" Naruto chimed, flying off as Shisui comically cried.

'…Uzumaki Naruto… Wait, isn't the Hokage's wife an Uzumaki?' Shisui thought before sweating. "How the heck am I suppose to get back to the compound without getting arrested for indecent exposture?" Shisui sighed, hoping that with the information he gotten, he could at least get that brat captured and get his revenge.

-Snake-Snake-Snake-

"Hmm? How's it going, Itachi?" Naruto chimed happily as Itachi was sitting near her and trying his best at not watching her pulling out fangs of a large wolf like demon sitting before the blond who had half her body in the demon's mouth.

"..Alright…" Itachi sighed, trying to keep from looking at the demon that had some cavities and needed Naruto to get those teeth out.

"Let me guess, you're still confused on what to do to woo me?" Naruto chimed as Itachi sweated.

'Crap!... Sure, I have that idea, but I need some time before I can do that!' Itachi sighed in defeat. "Hai… A lot of the things confuse me."

"What's there to be confused about?" Naruto sighed, pulling out the last fang. "Oh, done. Make sure to suck on some salt licks for a bit to help stop the bleeding. I don't have any at the moment as I still need to finish stocking up."

**"Xank u."** The wolf demon moaned, putting a large cloth into its mouth to keep back the blood as it left the shrine by becoming a stream of smoke in the shape of a wolf and flew off, leaving behind a bag of gold nuggets and some other small bags.

"You're welcome." Naruto chimed as Itachi let out a sigh of relief that the demon was gone. "But, seriously, what is hard about wooing girls." Naruto sighed before Itachi's head dropped.

"Because I don't think any of them will work with you as you're an evil, egoistic woman." Itachi snorted before covering his mouth. 'Ah, crap! I just made me grave!'

"Ku ku ku. Well, seems you're beginning to sprout some." Naruto chimed as Itachi looked at her with shock. "But, also being a baka. Don't knock it till you try it out… Speaking of which, one thing on wooing girls is getting them gifts."

"Yeah… I know that part, but… you're tastes are not that of normal girls." Itachi sighed.

"Then, what about spending time with the girl?" Naruto chimed, evilly smirking.

"Just... Oh, no, there is no way…" Itachi paled, realizing where this was going. Itachi bolted for the exit only to get bounded by Naruto's hair. "Nani? How did your hair?"

"… My chakra is unique. It can appear and be used to affect the outside world." Naruto chimed. "I use it in conjunction with my hair for restraining and all sorts of things. However, my is unique as the calming effect it has against humans and demons is far much stronger and it works quite well as a sedative, hence why I can stop even the biggest demons in their tracks. Though, it can be used for more than a sedative thanks to I can change the composition of my chakra element." Naruto smirked as Itachi found his body was betraying him and relaxed completely. Even his neck went completely lax and his head dropped.

'Nani? How-' Itachi's eyes widen as he remember the title from the portrait in the scroll with the information on the curse he was suffering from came. 'White Serpent! She was nicknamed for her hair and chakra!' Itachi then barely felt Naruto grabbed the back of his head thanks to his body beginning to end up numb in a state of relaxation.

"Now, are you going to spend time with me when you have free time?" Naruto asked in a very happy tone while making Itachi nod his head and Itachi could not do a thing as his muscles were not listening to his mind. "And during that time, you'll help me out with my jobs from the demons like an assistant?" Once again, Naruto made Itachi nod. "Good, good!" Naruto released Itachi who flop onto the ground. "I understand you still have other things to do like missions and family matters, so only worry about times you are free and if you don't come, I shall go and find you!"

'Kami, why do you hate me so much?' Itachi thought while comically crying as he was wondering why he had not had any major bad luck events today… Whenever a day goes somewhat alright, he knew it meant a big bad luck event would happen… And this was that event. 'Nani? She had let go, but why can't I move my body?' Itachi thought, trying to move. However, even though the numbness and relaxing sensation was gone, his body just did not want to move.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Much like snake venom, my chakra causes paralysis to most of the body for at least five to ten minutes with how long my hair had held you for that specific chakra type. So, prepare for your punishment for calling me egotistic." Itachi found himself sweating as he was flipped over and saw Naruto smiling and holding a simple weed with a fuzzy top on it like he had seen in wet areas and swamps.

'What's she going to do with that?' Itachi asked before blushing as Naruto lift his shirt up some to expose his stomach.

"Sometimes the best form of torture really doesn't involve pain." Naruto chimed while Itachi sweated in fear. The fact this evil girl just said torture was not a good thing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! STOPHAHAHA!" Birds flew off in a panic at the howling laughter coming from Naruto's shrine as the demons wondered what poor demon called Naruto something they were again. "HAHAHAHA! AAAH! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHA! STOP TICHAHAHA MY FOOTHAHAHA!"

-Snake-Snake-Snake-

"Tch…" Naruto snorted, staring at the grave of Uzumaki Senju Mito in the Konoha cemetery. "You gotten to live a grand life, Sis. You lived long and with the man you fell in love with. Me?... I can't even remember your face as all I can remember of you was your name and that you married the man you loved as well as some small trivial things." Naruto growled, pulling two bottles of sake. "But… I'm glad you lived a nice long life… Even though I can't remember hardly a thing, while trying to find information to jog my memory, I at least remembered one thing… Even though there was no vision to that memory except without you and looking at myself… I remember you stayed by my side when I was ill and lost my beautiful red hair and we became different than just personalities wise…"

Naruto popped out the corks from the sake bottles and poured one bottle over the grave. "I know you're not as much as a drinker as me, Sis… But, we never had a drink in many years, so, this is to you." Naruto chugged down the other sake.

"Hokage-sama, I'm glad you came today." Umino Iruka sighed as the retired Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he walked through the graveyard.

"I'm no longer the Hokage, Iruka." Hiruzen said with a chuckle. "Plus, I had nothing else to do… Huh?" Hiruzen blinked as he saw someone in front of a grave drinking sake. The person looked at the two men for Hiruzen to widen his eyes before the person ran off and went into the woods.

"Huh? Who was that?" Iruka asked before seeing several sake bottles, full, left on the grave with some offerings. "Uzumaki Mito? Is she the Shodai Hokage's wife?"

"… Yes." Hiruzen sighed while rubbing his eyes. 'Nah… It couldn't be her… She would be around over a hundred by name and she was older when she went missing… But, could that child… Be her child?'

"Huh? Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, raising his eyebrow. Hiruzen just sighed and smiled.

"No… For a minute there, I thought I saw a ghost."

* * *

Endnote-Thanks for reading and review!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
